1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an audio speaker cabinet and, more particularly, to an audio speaker cabinet with a movable speaker covering.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An audio system has audio speaker cabinets housing audio speakers to produce sounds to emanate into the realm of the listener. However, the speakers may be exposed to damage or may be covered with an acoustically transparent material that may be considered unsightly by some, especially when the speaker cabinets are prominently displayed in a home, office or commercial environment. There is a limited choice of acoustically transparent materials for decorative purposes. FIG. 1 shows a conventional speaker cabinet having exposed speakers. FIG. 2 shows a conventional speaker cabinet having speakers covered with an acoustically transparent material. As can be seen from FIGS. 1 and 2, the speaker cabinets may be unprotected or considered unsightly by some.
A decorator may wish to disguise speaker cabinets from view to create an attractive and appealing decor. Decorative speaker coverings may overcome challenges and objections to conventional speaker cabinets and may be considered decor items themselves. A decorative speaker covering may better blend in with home, office, or commercial decor by providing a decorative facade. Also, it is sometimes beneficial to protect the speakers from damage when not in use. Thus, having a speaker covering is desirable to enhance the appearance of the speaker cabinet or to reduce the risk of damage to the speakers. However, a speaker covering must be removed each time a speaker is used. A speaker covering may be cumbersome and difficult to remove, possibly causing damage to the speaker or objects around the speaker.
Accordingly, there is a need for a speaker covering that can be easily removed for maximum sound reproduction, each time the speaker is used.